The Great Shipping Wars
by Avatarfanx2
Summary: Friends, Family, Loved ones… I ask you to listen carefully... I am not here to say that the Shipping Wars were either good or bad. It is a tale of truth, cunning, treachery, bravery, and death. Not meant to bash anyone's ships.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Introductions

_**PLEASE READ THIS!!!!**_ I'm not a fan of long AN's either but this one is important if you want to understand the story that is to come. Thanks! This is an idea that I've had for a long time but never had the time to type up and post.

Summary: We all know of the _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ fandom's Shipping War. Well, I decided to write fic about it actually taking place in the Avatar world at the beginning of time. This war would be the first in history and would eventually lead to the second Great War between benders and non-benders which in turn would lead to the creation of the Avatar (See my other fic _Spirit vs. Soul_). In this fic, the characters will not know that this "war" deals with their love lives. I shall try to be as objective as possible as I go write the story. However, it should be made known that I am an avid Kataanger. In fact, on a couple of forums, I have been given the title of _Kataang King_. But, like I said, I shall do my absolute best to remain as objective as possible.

The first chapter is introductions and the second chapter is the actual story. I was originally going to make this a single one-shot but then I saw how long the introductions got and decided it would be better if I split this in two chapters. Well thanks for reading this annoyingly long AN!

**Disclaimer**: _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ or _Avatar: the Legend of Aang_ and all things related are property of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International. I am not making any profit off of this work in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Several years had passed since the end of the Hundred Years' War. With the help of the monarchs of the world, the world was ready to enter into an era of peace. Five years after the end of the War, Team Avatar held a family reunion on Kyoshi Island, hosted by Sokka, Suki, and their three-year old waterbending daughter, Kya, named after Sokka and Katara's mother.

Zuko and Mai arrived with their royal entourage from the Palace City after several days of journey.

Aang and Katara flew in on Appa from the Western Air Temple.

Toph and Haru were escorted by their own royal escort from Ba Sing Se accompanied by the once great General Iroh, the Dragon of the West.

Sokka stepped out of his house to see Appa land in the town square with Aang jumping off and helping Katara down. Running down, he gave a hug to his sister and her boyfriend the Avatar.

"Aang! Katara! It's so good to see you! It's been far too long!" exclaimed Suki as she joined the group hug.

Katara smiled as she returned sister-in-law's hug. "It's great to see you too Suki. I hope Sokka here hasn't consumed the town's treasury with his meat need yet!"

Suki smiled as the jibe at her husband's love for meat that nearly bordered on an obsessed craving.

"No, not yet sis, and hopefully not for a long time. Come in! We have the guest rooms already prepared. Did you see Mai and Zuko while you guys were flying?"

Aang frowned, "They aren't here yet? We stopped by the palace when we stopped in the Palace City. They said they would be starting soon. I thought they'd be here by the time we got here."

"It's probably nothing," Sokka said, "They'll be here either tonight or early morning tomorrow I bet. The Fire Navy's not as slow as it once was."

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother for the lame joke. Yep, it was the same old Sokka alright with the same old sarcasm.

After lunch, Katara and Aang visited the beach, reminiscing about their past times on Kyoshi.

"Remember the first time we came here how you nearly died because you wanted to impress Coco and her little fan club by riding the Unagi?"

"Of course how could I forget?" Aang grinned. "I wonder if Coco is still here."

"She's in Omashu, studying at Shuma University."

"Oh. Wait, what's that noise?"

Both turned to the water to see a grand fleet of about three ships approaching Kyoshi, flying the standard of the Palace of Ba Sing Se.

"IT'S TOPH!" Aang yelled in excitement.

"Aang, I'm right here, you don't need to scream in my ear." Katara smiled at her boyfriend's childish antics.

"Ooops, sorry." The Avatar gave Katara one of his trademark goofy grins.

The fleet of ships docked at the nearby wharf and Aang and Katara ran towards it just as the gangplank began lowering.

As the two approached the ship they saw that the Earth King and Queen had descended.

"Twinkle Toes! Sugar Queen!" Toph exclaimed as the two captured her in a hug.

"Hey any room for me?" Haru asked with a smile as he joined them next to Toph.

"Oh shut up you lazy ass." Toph teased.

Haru smiled and kissed his fiancé on her forehead before being enveloped in hug by Aang and Katara.

"It's good to see you again Haru." Aang smiled at his good friend.

Katara just laughed and began to lead the group back towards Kyoshi.

Toph motioned for the Regal Guard to stay behind at the ships.

As they trekked towards the town, the group exchanged stories as to how they had all been over the past few years.

"Wait a minute, where's Uncle Iroh?" Aang asked suddenly.

"You might want to pay attention to your surroundings a bit more young Avatar." A voice emanated from the trees. Iroh stepped out with his classic welcoming smile.

Katara smiled, "It's good to see you Uncle Iroh; it's been too long."

"Ah, as with you Katara. My my, haven't you become a fine young lady! I'm sure many males are envious of you Aang."

Aang and Katara blushed at the compliment.

Soon the group came in sight of the village. Sokka and Suki welcomed the new arrivals with enthusiasm and soon showed them to their rooms. Now they just had to wait for one more couple.

As dusk began to fall, a light appeared on the horizon. As it came closer, one could see that it was actually a ship. Not just a ship either, it was the entire Royal Fleet of the Fire Navy. With an entourage of four ships, it was one of the most well known and powerful fleets sailing on the world's waters, second only to the Southern Water Tribe's Royal Escort for their Princess Katara whenever she was in their city. The Fire Fleet docked next to Toph and Haru's escort.

As soon as the gangplank descended, Zuko and Mai, the Fire Lord and Fire Lady respectively, descended with their five year old son, Prince Aiza. After they got off, Zuko motioned for the Royal Procession to remain on the ships for the time being.

The group of three then turned toward the village and began towards it. After they reached Sokka and Suki's house, Zuko knocked and waited patiently for the door to open.

A few minutes later, Suki opened the door and with a gasp ushered the new arrivals in and helped them get comfortable.

"Zuko! Mai!" Sokka called out as he greeted the last members of Team Avatar to arrive. "How are you?"

Mai smiled. She had gone through many metamorphoses after the end of the war and had become a more outgoing person and had become and great young woman they all knew existed beneath that hard exterior facade. "Things are as they always have been at the Fire Nation Sokka. Though it is getting more peaceful now."

Zuko smiled at his son who was tugging at his hand. "Daddy," he said in a small, frightened voice, "Who are these people?"

"These are a few of my friends from the old days Aiza. Say hello to Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki! We will be staying with them for the next few days."

The little boy turned to his parents' friends and gave a weak smile. Suki started cooing on him as she saw him.

"You three better get some sleep," Suki said to them, "if you want to stay awake for the celebrations tonight!"

Wearily, the Fire Nation royalty trudged to the last of four guest room to find two beds. Soon they fell asleep. Who knew a few days on a Fire Navy ship could make one so exhausted?

* * *

I was originally going to make this a one-shot but then I saw how long the introductions alone took. This chapter is more than a thousand words by itself! I didn't think that the introductions would take that long and I planned the actual story to be very long as well since I'm going to go through almost every episode as I examine each ship.

Therefore, I have decided that this will be two chapters. The next chapter will be the actual story of the Shipping War.

Also, I'm sure that you all are wondering about how Toph and Haru came together and how did Toph become Earth Queen. I will post a one-shot soon about Toph becoming Earth Queen as for the Toru part, use your imagination! :P

Please review before you hit the back button! :-)


	2. Chapter 2: The Water Age

Here's the next chapter. I decided to upload both the prologue and the first chapter at the same time. Let me know what you guys think of it!

A note: The years are basically the episodes; each episode is divided into ten "years," i.e. 101:4, 213:7, or 321:9. The first year of each decade is ":0". i.e. 213:0.

Another note: When I did this, I only regarded the actual show. Nothing else… I sometimes looked towards the fandom, but I completely disregarded the trailers, mini-episodes (such as _School Time Shipping_), etc.

**Disclaimer**: _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ or _Avatar: the Legend of Aang_ and all things related are property of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International. I am not making any profit off of this work in any way, shape or form.

* * *

That night, the recently reunited Team Avatar proceeded towards the town center where the celebrations for Ozai's downfall would take place. After several hours of visiting the many stalls and other attractions, everyone attending proceeded towards the shore where a great fireworks display would take place.

Aang lead his friends to a secluded area close enough to the campfire but at the same time hidden.

Iroh excused himself for a while and left the group to itself saying that he would go help the kids into bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Oyaji stood up from his spot next to the fire. Opening his arms wide he said, "Welcome one and all to Kyoshi Island! Before the fireworks, I would like to invite the retired General Iroh forward to regale us with his tales."

Applause followed and Iroh stepped forward with confidence and grace that came from years and years of life.

Iroh closed his eyes and then opened them and looked towards the large audience in front of his and spoke thus:

"_Friends, Family, Loved ones… I ask you to listen carefully, for what you will hear is both legend and history. It has defined the very destiny of this world. I am not here to say that the Shipping Wars were either good or bad. They happened and the only thing that we as observers can do is accept this and its impact on the world. It is a tale of truth, cunning, treachery, bravery, and death. The greatness of this portion of our history is very, very important. It would soon lead to not only the creation of the four nations, but bending and the Avatar cycle as well. All of these have directly affected one and all of us. We might not know it… But it is true…_

"_As I tell you this however, you must remember that at this time in the world the four nations and the bending disciplines did not exist._

"_Now… Lend me your ears as I tell you of this tale of history, blood, and deceit…_

**The Water Age**

Today, historians of the Palace City and Ba Sing Se place the founding of the great Kataang Kingdom in 101:0 (AN: Pronounced one-oh-one-zero) W.A. From the very beginning, the Kataangers were extremely devoted and peaceful. It is the very first civilization of this world. Existing thousands of years before the creation of the four nations, and indeed well before the creation of the bending disciplines themselves… This Kingdom lived in several decades of peace. Neither challenged nor supported. By the end of 101:9 however, trouble was brewing…

It is estimated that the prophet Zutra was born in 102:2. This person would show great defiance towards the Kataang government. However, the government disregarded him thinking that he was no serious threat. Alas, were they wrong… In 102:9 Zutra gathered some followers and left the Kataang lands, never to return as a supporter of that government. He will eventually set foot on Kataang shores again, but that would be as a general of his army.

From 103:0 to 103:9, Kataang worked on strengthening itself. Very little happened in this decade and it was an extremely peaceful one.

In 104:6, the nation of Sukka (commonly known as 'George') declared its independence from Kataang. Kataang officially recognized this new nation as they did not see it as a great threat and some of the members of the Kataang Parliament agreed with the new philosophies of the new nation. Sukka lived in peace from several centuries before it would actually be challenged. While not officially recognized by either government, Sukka and Kataang formed a close friendship and many citizens held dual citizenship of both countries. In 104:8, Zutra would gain some more followers from Kataang and even a few from Sukka.

During 105:0 to 105:9, Kataang and Sukka lived in relative peace with no opposition. However, Zutra had gained much confidence and now ordered his followers to harass Kataang and Sukka. These minor disturbances were disregarded by both the Kataang Parliament and the Sukka Legislature. What a mistake it turned out to be.

106:1 however foreshadowed disaster for Kataang. In this year, radicals from Kataang would leave and form their own tribe of Hatara. It provided minor threat to Kataang, but Kataang remained weary after their encounters with the Zutarian guerrilla raids. It posted troops on the borders of Hatara which only served to make the Hatarians even more annoyed. However, in 106:9, Kataang took over and annexed Hatara with little resistance.

From 107:0 to 108:9, there is little to mention except minor skirmishes between Kataang and Zutara.

Most historians at Ba Sing Se University place the true start of the Shipping War at 109:6. In this year the prophet Zutra made a bold attempt at invading Kataang. Gathering a force numbering in the thousands he returned to his once homeland as an invader. Kataang was shocked and taken aback. However, in 109:7, the Kataang Parliament officially declared war on Zutara and ordered its General Srinivasa to take the Kataang army and engage the Zutarians. The attempt, however, would prove to be futile because in the first moments of the invasion, Zutra had succeeded in forging a powerful stronghold on the shores. It would take another twelve years before Kataang could retake its lost territory.

110:1 (AN: Pronounced one-ten-one) saw the rise of the Jetara tribe. Similar to Hatara, it announced itself as an enemy of Kataang. However, there was one great difference between these two: Jetara was more powerful than Hatara. Kataang positioned its troops near the Jetara but did not officially invade and conquer until 110:9. Jetara was extremely weakened. So much so that it would not dare pit itself against Kataang for several more decades.

Very little happened from 111:0 to 111:9 (AN: Pronounced one-eleven-nine) that is worth mentioning. However, towards the end of 111:9, Kataang drove Zutra and his followers back to their homeland.

From 112:0 to 113:9, the Shipping War went into a time of hiatus as all of the nations turned towards strengthening their homelands. In this time, Sukka became wary of the outside world considering recent events. Therefore, it turned towards strengthening its military and people. Both Kataang and Zutara became very powerful nations during this time.

114:4 saw a significant battle between Kataang and Zutara with hundreds of troops killed on both sides. The eventual outcome is undecided as neither side neither gained nor lost land. Eventually, the two nations would return to their homelands with no major victory.

115:0 to 115:9 was one of the most conflicted decades in history. This decade had an extremely devastating war in it between Kataang and Zutara. With hundreds of thousands of troops and thousands of warships at their call, Kataang easily outnumbered their enemies three to one. However, the Zutarians had the home field advantage. The Zutarian navy first devastated the approaching Kataang navy but soon Kataang would destroy the defenders of the sea. As soon as the troops landed, both sides knew that this would be a long, drawn out war. Even with this thought, the two sides attacked and counterattacked with great vigor. Eventually at the end of 115:9, Kataang would claim victory but they had lost tens of thousands of troops and hundreds of their warships that it was a victory that was practically worthless. However, Kataang now saw how much of a threat Zutara was and began mobilizing itself for full-out war.

118:2 saw the birth of Yuokka, the very first threat to Sukka. By 118:9, Yuokka made significant progress but was soon halted by the superior Sukka military.

119:3 saw the progress of Yuokka into parts of Sukka territory and the Sukka government officially declared war on Yuokka. However, this conflict would never be major enough to place an impact on global politics such as the Kataang-Zutara war. But by 119:6, Sukka was weakened enough that it could no longer provide support to its ally Kataang. Nevertheless, in 119:8, Kataang made much progress on its own, taking one of Zutara's most powerful cities in an all-out invasion even more impressive than the one of the decade of 115.

120:7 saw Kataang making even more progress into Zutara territory taking one of their most powerful fortresses. However, Kataang halted their invasion mindful to not stretch their supply lines too far. By the end of 120:9, Sukka launched a huge invasion of Yuokka in order to completely annihilate them. The invasion was neither successful not unsuccessful because most Yuokkans happily accepted the Sukkans as their rulers without much conflict. The remaining radicals fled to find a home in the mountains and other remote corners of the world.

"_And so ends the Water Age," Iroh said, "The Kataang-Zutara War is now all-out and Sukka remains unchallenged at the end of the Age. The Earth Era will be even more bloody and devastating for the world…"_

* * *

So, I INTENDED to make this a two-shot but then I saw how long it was getting. Well, I have decided against it and decided that it will be five chapters.

Please review before you hit the back button! :-)


	3. Chapter 3: The Earth Era

Aw! Not a single review??? Come on guys! I'm hearbroken. :'( Oh well, here's the next chapter... :'( Also, please keep in mind that I don't mean to bash anyone's ship, and any and all characters in here are all made up from my own mind.

**Disclaimer**: _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ or _Avatar: the Legend of Aang_ and all things related are property of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International. I am not making any profit off of this work in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**The Earth Era**

201:8 saw a very powerful Kataang naval victory against the Zutarian navy even taking their powerful naval base at Nasti.

Following up their naval victory in 201:8, Kataang ordered another invasion of Zutara in 202:0. The Kataang invasion was largely successful and for next ten years, Kataang managed to take over half of Zutarian territory. This was the bloodiest and most successful invasion in Shipping History up until its time. Results of this war were so great that for several generations to come, even after the war, Zutarians would resent Kataang for pillaging their lands. Further helping Kataang was the rise of a small nation called Songko in 202:7 though it would not stay for more than a couple of years, it managed to put Zutara on the edge. Finally towards the end of 202:9, Kataang halted its war. However, they refused to leave the Zutarian lands. They would form several colonies that would directly be ruled by the Kataang Parliament.

203:3 was a year of revolution for Kataang. In this time, the son of the great Kataang General Srinivasa, who lead the Kataang defense against Zutra in 109:6, named Kiran staged coup d'état and took over the Kataang Parliament soon to become Kataang King under a constitutional monarchy. He kept the Parliament but he now had full control of the military and economy of the Kataang Kingdom. 203:8 saw the birth of Maiko, allied with Kataang and Sukka, it declared itself an enemy of Zutara. By the end of 203:9, Maiko had become one of the "main Shipping nations."

204:4 saw the birth of Taang. While minor, it was treated with caution by the great nations such as Kataang and Sukka. Zutara, however, formed a close alliance with this new nation by the end of the decade. Meanwhile, the Kataang armies in the Zutarian lands were as strong as ever: Holding back and crushing any resistance they encountered.

The decade of 205 saw little action with Sukka maintaining its history of peace and Kataang still holding onto Zutara lands.

206:2 saw an attack on the Kataang Navy by Taang. Backed by the mighty Zutarians, they successfully launched an ambush on one of the naval bases in the Zutarian colonies. Several ships were either damaged or sunk and hundred killed and even more injured. However, after a few years, the attack would prove for naught because of the unlimited supplies and resources of Kataang, but it was draining Taang. Zutara too was being stretched.

207:0 to 207:9 saw minimal action on global politics but Zutara managed to regain some of its old territories, but the victories were so small that they were virtually disregarded by the Kataang monarchy and Parliament.

208:1 and 208:4 saw some minor skirmishes between Kataang and Taang and Zutara. 208:7 saw the birth and rise to power of Ty Lokka. Even though it put itself against Sukka, both Sukka and Kataang nearly disregarded this new people as lunatics that honestly couldn't give them opposition.

209:3 and 209:7 saw two major naval victories for Kataang against Taang.

210:0 to 210:9 saw very little action on global politics.

211:3 saw a great morale boost for Zutara and Taang and they managed to take back up to a third of what Zutara had lost to Kataang in the war of 202. But alas, it would not be for long. By the end of 211:9, Kataang once again controlled most of what they had conquered.

212:3 was a "golden age" for Sukka. Making significant advances in their culture and society, they were considered the greatest of the Shipping Nations by this time with minimal violence on its history records and much great advancement in technology and culture. 212:5 saw the birth and rise to power of Tokka. Within the course of one year, it managed to declare itself an enemy of Taang, Sukka, and Ty Lokka but it had no allies of its own. Tokka was at first completely disregarded by Kataang, Zutara, Sukka, and Maiko just as they disregarded Ty Lokka. However, Tokka was a much more powerful group of people and managed to do severe damage to Ty Lokka and destroy one of Sukka's naval fleets in 212:8. At the same time, with the help of Sukka, Kataang managed to once more take control of several Zutarian lands in 212:8. However, the battle was extremely bloody and cost Kataang much money. This however was not an impediment to the Kataang King and he ordered his armies forward to take the next Zutarian city. If Kataang kept at this rate, they would reach the Zutarian capital by the end of the century. 212:9 saw the return of Jetara. Once again putting itself against Kataang, this violent tribe declared itself an enemy of the powerful Kataang Kingdom. At the end of the decade, Sukka managed to deal a devastating blow against its enemies of Tokka and Ty Lokka.

213:6 saw a very minor victory for Ty Lokka against an invading Sukka force but it was so minor that it was almost completely disregarded by the great nations of the world.

214:4 saw a minor victory for Kataang when they attacked a nearby Zutarian outpost.

215:7 saw the rise of a very minor nation that is not known well. Though loosely allied with Kataang, Jinko remained isolated from the global war.

Very little occurred during 216:0 to 216:9 that is worth mentioning.

IN 217:3 Jetara made its attack on Kataang. With a force numbering in the tens of thousands and backed by the superior Zutara army, they attacked the Kataang homeland. This invasion was largely successful and is remembered as the first successful invasion of Kataang lands since Zutra's invasion in 109:6. In this war, Kataang King Vijay III himself gathered his armies and led them. The two sides fought relentlessly and with much passion and courage. The invasion soon faltered in 217:8 with many Jetarians questioning the need for the war. In 217:9, Kataang finally put a halt to the invasion and went on a campaign of total annihilation against Jetara. Fearful for their lives, many Jetarians either joined Kataang or fled to serve in the Zutarian military. Jetara was completely destroyed by the end of 217:9.

218:7 saw another rather minor victory for Kataang, Sukka, and Maiko. They three nations combined their forces launched two successful invasion of Zutara and Tokka. Tokka was greatly damaged but its people still stood strong. Zutara as always fought with the passion that had become their insignia. The battle lasted for three months and was a very bloody one at that.

The decade of 219 and the following 220 would be two of the bloodiest in Shipping History. The wars of these two decades saw the great Kataang and Zutara nations fighting many battles that would leave hundreds of thousands dead and millions injured. 219:0 saw morale boost for Zutara and they ordered their armies forward but once in the ready position, their queen ordered them to stop and wait for their right moment. 219:5 was a time of guerrilla war from the Kataang side. The Kataang armies became nearly obsessed with raiding and damaging as much of the Zutarian army as possible and they were largely successful because they managed to cause well over three-thousand casualties to the Zutarian army. However, this only worked to a certain extent. Soon, Zutara retaliated with a full-front attack. Taking several thousand casualties, Kataang was forced into retreat. But Zutara was greatly weakened after several years of fighting on its own soil. It was soon forced to stop its attack and Kataang took advantage of this. Making an attack on its own, it set up the stage the war of 220, which would have hundreds of thousands deaths and the battlefields would be red with the blood.

220:3 saw a great attack by Zutara. Emboldened, their queen ordered her armies and navies to attack the Kataang strongholds on her lands. Their hearts crying out for revenge for all the years the enemy had lived off their lands, the Zutarian armies attacked. With great leadership, they dealt devastation to the Kataang forces and they were forced to retreat. The entire year was filled with Zutara victory one after another. 220:5 saw a minor battle between Sukka and Ty Lokka but it was so minor that it is not even mentioned among many historians. As this was happening, Zutara made another largely successful attack against Kataang. However, halfway through the year, Kataang received reinforcements from the homeland and was able to defend itself and even take the offensive. In 220:8, Kataang took the offensive once more and this time it was aided by Maiko. Under the leadership of Kataang High General Elcundil I, a good friend of the then Kataang King, the Zutarian armies were forced into retreat. By the end of 220:9, High General Elcundil had the Zutarian armies once again on the retreat and Maiko was now powerful enough to root out the Zutarian armies.

"_Thus the Earth Era comes to a close," Iroh said, "The Earth Era ends on an extremely ominous note. Kataang is now on a campaign of complete annihilation, accompanied by Maiko, of Zutara. After centuries of war, the Zutarian Empire is finally starting to waver. And Sukka as well has now decided to destroy its enemies. The Fire Epoch will be the bloodiest era in the entire world's history, not just of the Shipping Eon. Maiko will now attack Zutara head-on with the backing of Kataang. Sukka will face a few invasions of its own… And now friends, family, loved ones… The Fire Epoch"_

So, what do you guys think? Please review this time!!! See you later! :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Fire Epoch

Here's the next chapter! :) Thanks to the people who reviewed the past chapter! I really appreciate it! :)

**Disclaimer**: _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ or _Avatar: the Legend of Aang_ and all things related are property of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International. I am not making any profit off of this work in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**The Fire Epoch**

Many things foreshadowed disaster for almost all of Kataang's enemies in the beginning of the Fire Epoch. This only amplified as things unfolded through the epoch.

In 301:1, Kataang, Maiko, and Sukka began meeting and making plans to conquer and destroy their enemies once and for all. Following up their success in the Earth Era, Kataang destroyed another naval fleet of the Zutarian Empire this year. The very next year, Maiko began taking the offensive by itself. Ordering its armies forward, Maiko destroyed one of Zutara's most prized forts, Zatkar. At the same time, Kataang took possession of one more of Zutara's villages. 301:7 saw a minor victory for Tokka against Sukka but nothing major. 301:8 saw Kataang overrunning another of Zutara's outposts. The next year, Kataang took another Zutara city that they had been laying siege to. All in all, after the first decade of the Fire Epoch, it seemed that Zutara would not have a chance to survive much longer…

302:1 saw a minor victory for Kataang when they destroyed another naval escort. 302:2 saw the rise a very small nation named On Jaang. It put itself against Kataang; however, it was so small that almost no one regarded it. Any threat it posed was completely dismissed by the Kataang Monarchy. The end of 302:4 and the beginning of 302:5 saw small raids against Kataang from On Jaang. 302:5 saw a relatively major Maiko victory against Zutara when they brought one of Zutara's great cities, Zutram, to its knees. 302:8 saw On Jaang raiding Kataang again. Finally fed up with these annoying raids, Kataang sent its military to completely destroy On Jaang. After the destruction of the small villages, On Jaang surrendered and those that didn't went into self-imposed exile. From 302:8 to 302:9 there were decisive victories for Kataang against Zutara. First, Kataang destroyed the Zutara city of Uttar in the north and after they burnt it down they marched east to meet their Maikoan allies and together the two powerful nations, allied with the powerful Sukkan navy, though not as powerful as Kataang, they destroyed another great Zutara city. Thousands died in these wars, but the Kataangers were ruthless. They wanted revenge for what Zutara had done so many decades ago in 109:6 and its backing of Jetara when they invaded in 207:3. And they got their revenge.

The decade of 303 saw Zutara take back Nasti from Maiko but nothing else occurred in this decade that is worth mentioning.

304:6 saw an invasion of Sukka by Tokka. Backed by the superior Zutarians, they managed to cripple one of Sukka's greatest forts: Grishma. This was a terrible loss for Sukka and so sudden and unexpected that some Sukkans did not accept it and just pretended it didn't happen. The once long enduring and powerful Sukka Empire had faced its very first major invasion. By the time Kataang or Maiko could come to their aid, Sukka lost another of its cities to Tokka. Tokka continued to attack Sukka until finally Kataang and Maiko were able to send relief forces to Sukka at the end of 304:9. But it was too late by now; so much was lost to Tokka that no one saw the point in fighting at their crippled state and instead waited until Tokka could be weakened.

From 305:0 to 305:8 Maiko faced several domestic problems that weakened its infrastructure, political structure, economy, and military. Taking advantage of this, Zutara attacked the Maikoan homeland. For nine years, Zutara hammered away at Maiko until finally Sukka and Kataang were able to send reinforcements and supplies to Maiko in 305:9. Then Maiko made arguably one of the most impressive comebacks in history. Gathering its armies, it attacked one city after another, garnering one decisive victory after another. Over the course of one year, Maiko managed to completely push back Zutara to their homelands but of course, they could not have been able to do this without the help of Kataang and Sukka.

306:6 saw a very, very minor victory for Kataang when they destroyed another naval fleet of Zutara.

307:0 to 307:9 saw very little to mention except Sukka beginning to arm itself for its impending attack against Tokka.

308:0 to 308:9 was very similar to 307. Many of the nations spent these two decades strengthening themselves internally.

309:2 saw a minor victory for Maiko that was extremely embarrassing for Zutara when they burnt one of their port-cities. 309:7 was another year of victory for Kataang. With thousands of soldiers at their call, they once more took control of the Zutarian naval base of Nasti.

310:6 saw an important victory for Kataang. Launching an invasion with 100,000 men, they destroyed another Zutarian city. All in all, things were looking bad for Zutara after almost 500 years. 310:7 saw Zutara scoring an important victory against Maiko when their invasion faltered in the east and 1,500 of Maiko's naval fleet was decimated and over 12,000 of their men were killed in battle.

311:6 saw another decisive victory for Sukka when they took the offensive against the Tokkans occupying their lands. Winning several battles, the Sukkans had a complete and total victory.

312:2 and 312:3 saw major wars between Zutara and Kataang which Kataang won without dispute. Killing thousands of people, the sheer amount of death in these wars is appalling. With each victory, Kataang, Maiko, and Sukka were getting closer and closer to the Zutarian capital at Kako City. At this rate, by the end of the century, Kako City would be burned down to the ground. The end of 312:9 saw such a critical victory for Kataang that most Zutarians to this day refuse to accept that it happened. Kataang was that much closer to achieving total victory in this war.

313:0 top 313:9 was a quiet decade in the Shipping Eon. All of the nations turned to strengthening their internal structure. In 313:8, Kataang, accompanied by Sukka, eventually put and end to Taang once and for all.

The decade of 314 and the following 315 were more "Golden Ages" for Sukka. In 314:6, Sukka once more took the offensive against Tokka in their lands. Destroying the invading army at one of their larger cities, they marched forward… It was time for revenge! Marching forward, Sukka scored victory after victory. Another major victory occurred when Sukka took control of Critko, another major city. Sukka was on a path of total victory which would only continue in the decade of 315. The Sukka homeland was red with the blood of the fallen soldiers who were killed in battle.

Before we go into the battles between Tokka and Sukka, it must be mentioned that in 315:2, Maiko suffered a devastating blow to its morale when disease struck its people. It would take some of the greatest doctors and physicians of the world from both Kataang and Sukka to cure Maiko of this epidemic. Through all this decade, Sukka kept winning victory after victory against the occupying Tokkans; therefore, it is pointless to describe all of them. After recovering from the temporary epidemic, Maiko once again organized its armies to take the offensive against Zutara in 315:8. The anger against Zutara was only amplified when it was revealed that Zutarian biologists created the new virus. With renewed courage, Maiko slaughtered the Zutarian city of Jartha in the east. Only a miracle could save Zutara now. With Sukka slaughtering their most important ally, Kataang approaching from the west and Maiko from the west, Kako City was well within sight of Zutara's enemies.

The decade of 316 had the very morale boost that the Zutarians were asking for! A new queen took the throne at the age of twenty-one. Queen Shizumu rallied her armies and navies and personally led them. With a ruthless army and navy behind her, she marched forward to confront Kataang, first, in the west. The entire decade was one Zutara victory after another. However, all good things must come to an end. After ten years of constant fighting, her armies were tired. But she pressed on. At the Battle of Zutram, a Zutara victory, in 316:4, Queen Shizumu killed the then Kataang King Vinay in single combat. She continued her victories in the west but she neglected to guard herself from Maiko in the east. Taking advantage of this, the newly crowned Kataang King Vikram gathered his armies and navies and set out to meet his allies in the eastern shores of Zutara. Maiko gave complete control of its armies to King Vikram and he set out to put an end to Shizumu's victories. At the end of 316:9, he cornered Queen Shizumu's armies at the Second Battle of Karli and put a halt to her victories.

317:3 was a year of disaster of Kataang when King Vikram's eldest daughter and heir to the throne, Princess Shravya was assinated. The King went into a time of depression and seclusion. However, four years later in 317:7 King Vikram returned with a vengeance that was frightening for even his most loyal subjects, not to mention the Zutarians! He swore that he would take revenge on the Taang assassins that had killed his daughter. Gathering his navies, he attacked and destroyed Taang once and for all in a battle that is recorded in history books today as one of the most bloddy and ruthless ever. Vikram's army of 67,000 sailed to the Taang capital city. There they confronted their enemies and destroyed them one and for all. The battle's casualities number in the tens of thousands. After burning down their capital city, he turned his eyes on eliminating Zutara, Tokka, and Ty Lokka.

The thirty years of 318:0 to 321:9 was the final war in the Shipping Eon. Kataang, Maiko, and Sukka gathered their militaries and set their eyes of destroying their enemies once and for all. Queen Shizumu of Zutara asked Tokka and Ty Lokka to temporarily put aside their differences and help her defeat the big three nations for good. She succeeded. She gathered what remained of the militaries of these three nations and set out to meet Kataang King Vikram and his allies. Ironically, she did not have to go far from her own palace in Kako City. King Vikram was at her door-step. The Sukka navy had completely decimated the Western Zutarian Fleet and the Maiko navy sunk the entire Eastern Fleet. All that was left of the Zutarian navy was the Royal escort of Queen Shizumu. Once upon a time, this was regarded as the most powerful naval fleet in the entire world, but now the Supreme Kataang Royal Fleet had them cornered in the lake surrounding Kako City. Luckily for the Zutarians, Queen Shizumu was safe inside her palace directing her armies defending the city from the enemies that were laying siege to it.

By the end of 318:9, Maiko's powerful artillery was able to bring down the first of three walls protecting Kako City. With King Vikram at their head, the armies were able to scale the walls and take all of the battlements on the wall. Once the wall was secured with the powerful Kataang trebuchets attacking the second wall, Vikram ordered his armies to take a rest.

Meanwhile, Sukka was busy rooting out Ty Lokka and Tokka. After six years of playing hide-and-seek with their overlords, the rebel groups were ready to face Sukka head-on. The powerful Sukka armies, with the brilliant Kataang generals leading them, cornered the rebels in the last month of 319:7. The rebel groups managed to scour up an army of 200,000 to face the invading Sukkans who had an army of 250,000. In a battle that lasted for four months, the two sides faced off. The total number dead were over 150,000 from both sides. This battle is known to this day for its flamboyant and brave, nearly suicidal, tactics on the part of the Kataang generals. Finally, after a long and hard battle, Sukka could claim victory. Chasing down and destroying the remaining rebels, they claimed full victory in this battle.

At Kako City, Maiko and Kataang were hammering away at the city's walls. With no hostile enemy fleet on their backs, they were safe to lay siege and win the war once and for all. After another month or so of hammering away at the second wall to the city, it too gave way to the powerful Kataang siege equipment. By the end of 320:9, Kataang and Maiko had destroyed the last wall to the city. In the second month of 321:3, they stormed the city and marched up to the palace. To their shock and dismay, the Zutara Queen Shizumu had vanished! Maiko took control of the palace temporarily while the combined armies of Kataang, Maiko, and Sukka scoured the entire city for the Queen. In the end of 321:8, they found her with her most royal guard hiding in a nearby forest. The invaders made quick work of the royal guard and captured the Queen.

The Kataang Army captured her and dragged her all the way back to the capital city. Shizumu was humiliated when the Kataang armies dragged her through her once great city, the jewel of the Zutrian Empire, right in front of her loyal subjects. King Vikram ordered her to be thrown into prison until an execution date could be decided. That night, Vikram went to visit Shizumu in the dungeons. When she saw him, Queen Shizumu spat in Vikram's face. By this time most of the fanatical Zutarians, Tokkans, and Ty Lokkans had fled to the remote mountains just as the radicals of the other defeated nations had. The very last day of the Shipping Eon, of 321:9, King Vikram ordered the execution of Queen Shizumu. A guillotine was set up outside the once great Zutara Palace for her to be executed in. It occurred at noon that day. Once it was done, Kataang King Vikram ordered everyone to evacuate the city.

After everyone had left, his armies set the once magnificent, crown jewel of the Zutrian Empire, Kako City aflame. He left the Zutarian Empire once and for all, returning to his own Palace at Nizambad, capital of the Kataang Kingdom.

"_And thus the Fire Epoch has ended and so has the entire Shipping Eon," Iroh said. "Whether it has ended on a good not or a bad not is debatable… Indeed,_ _it is said that after his daughter's death, King Vikram had become one of the most ruthless people on the planet. And yes, to this day, historians disapprove of what Vikram did to the Zutarian Empire. The inhumane things that he had committed such as the execution of Queen Shizumu and burning down Kako City are still condemned. But one thing is certain… this Eon has shaped the very destiny of the world…"_

_

* * *

_

And so the Shippin Eon is over. :P The next chapter will be the epilogue. Currently, I'm not satisfied about how the epilogue turned out so I'm going to probably go and revise it before I post it. :) Until then peace out!!! :P

Please review before you leave!! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

Ok, so I'm a few weeks behind schedule... :P Please don't kill me! *cowers* Also, this isn't the edited version of the epilogue. I tried to redo it, but I found that I liked this version much better. :P

One more thing: I have recently been captured by the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series. :) It is amazing! I suggest it to anyone who enjoys Greek History/Mythology. Anyway, I have recently just "entered" into their fandom. I usually ignore the _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ fandom after I recently become a part of another one. However, I will return to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ I always do. :P I just love this show too much. :P

But, until then, ENJOY! :)

**Disclaimer**: _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ or _Avatar: the Legend of Aang_ and all things related are property of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International. I am not making any profit off of this work in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Epilogue: **

"Regardless of what one thinks of the Shipping Eon," Iroh continued, "it must be noted that the great nations of Kataang, Sukka, and Maiko were eventually joined by another nation. This new nation was one of nomads, descendants of defeated nations, such as Zutara, Taang, Ty Lokka, Hatara, Jetara, etc. that were determined to right the wrongs of their ancestors.

"At first, this new nation was regarded with some suspicion by the other three but they were eventually accepted by the other nations. Over the course of several years, the four nations went through a spiritual metamorphosis. Maiko, after many, many years of fighting were tired and shifted most of their population to the poles. There the most spiritual of their people learned the art of bending water, learning from watching how the moon pushed and pulled the tides of the ocean. Thus the Water Tribes were created.

"The sheer size of Sukka and the diversity of its people caused them to switch their population to the eastern continent. There, two cursed lovers learned the art of earthbending from the badgermoles. While never truly united, the Earth Kingdom learned to stay together through the practice of earthbending. Even though the Earth Kingdom was officially a monarchy with their king in Ba Sing Se, it would be more accurate to call it a confederation of nations because to this day, many large Earth Kingdom cities have their own king such as Omashu.

"The people of the Kataang after surviving 610 years of war were tired. But in their hearts, the passion for aggression and war still burned after so many centuries of. With their population greatly dwindled, they moved their population to volcano dominated Western Continent. A group of people known as the Sun Warriors learned the art of firebending from the dragons. Together, they helped unite the nation with this art. This nation was very industrial and powerful. At first, the Fire Nation was ruled by a group of people known as the Fire Sages. However, this was not to last for long. Fire Lord Sozin, a descendant of King Vikram, would soon establish a monarchy. He was a very passionate person and a dedicated person to his nation. To this day, his descendants rule the Fire Nation.

"From the Sky Bison, the nomadic nation learned airbending. They learned how to control air and they are known to be the most peaceful and dynamic of the four nations. Since all of the Air Nomads were so spiritual and lived to a strict daily moral code, they are the only nation in which every person is a bender.

"After the creation of the four nations early on, the world entered into an era of relative peace. However, it was not to last for long. Soon human nature, lustful for power, would abuse the art of the bending disciplines. The benders of the world from three of the four nations: Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribes, would make attempts to seize power from the non-benders. The Air Nomads disapproved of this and refused to take part. When the benders of the other nations tried to recruit the Air Nomads, they saw the true fury of airbending and no one ever dared to face the Air Nomads again for a long time. The stereotype that airbending was the weakest of the bending was quickly dismissed when it was revealed that a single airbender had the power to create a tornado powerful enough to destroy a whole city. However, because of the Air Nomads' peaceful lifestyle, this side of them is rarely seen.

"The war between the benders and non-benders continued for 150 years. It seemed that this war would never come to an end. But a person was born that was descended from all four nations: his mother was a daughter of a firebender and an earthbender, and his father was a son of an airbender and a waterbender. Soon it was obvious that he could bend all four of the elements. By the age of twenty, he mastered all four of the elements and put an end to the war, establishing peace between the benders and non-benders. This person was Prathama, the Spirit of Balance, the World, and the Universe, better known as the Avatar. He was soon joined by Matra, the Spirit of Peace. Their love was as eternal as time itself.

"Soon after Prathama and Matra died, a new girl was born into the Southern Water Tribe. After she began showing signs of being able to bend all four elements, a group of sages declared her Prathama's successor and the new Avatar. Thus the Avatar is reincarnated through the four nations in order to keep balance between the four nations of the world as well as keep balance between the forces of good and evil. For without evil, there is no good.

"Then, three thousand years after Prathama brought balance between benders and non-benders, Fire Lord Sozin began the Hundred Years' War. For one hundred years Fire Lords Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai devastated the world and destroyed the natural balance of the physical world. Five years ago today, at the Battle of Wulong Forest Avatar Aang brought Fire Lord Ozai to his knees non-violently. And so, the Avatar brought balance to the world once more.

"And so, the Great Five of the now Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, Water Princess Katara, Earth Queen Toph, and Southern Water Prince Sokka triumphed once more. Prince Sokka would find true love in the form of Lady Suki. The two would be married. Fire Lord Zuko would go back to find his childhood love: Fire Lady Mai and the two would be married and establish an era of peace and love over the Fire Nation. Avatar Aang too would find love, in the form of the Southern Water Princess Katara, who had delivered him from his self-imposed iceberg prison. The two now live happily. As for Queen Toph, she too found true love in the form of an old friend: Haru. The two now peacefully rule over the Earth Kingdom.

"And thus the nations of Kataang, Maiko, and Sukka prevailed once more. May an era of peace, love, and unity lead us into the future."

And thus the story of the Shipping Eon ended. A tale of love, honor, deceit, and ruthlessness…

* * *

And it's done! Phew! lol. Anyway, I personally believe that any pairing opposed to Kataang ever had a chance. I had to force myself to actually include any opposition to Kataang in this fic. So yes, to me TWS, and anything else that you Zutarians think was "proof" of Zutara, it's nothing but a huge mound of bullshit. :P Sorry, I meant no offense to that. :P

But come on people: "I can save you from the pirates." "Go jump in the river!" That's sign of true love? You guys are deluding yourselves. :P

Anyway, make sure you guys review before you guys leave! :)

Also, I might do another version of the epilogue and post it up later. I don't know when, or if I even will, but it might be something you guys want to look for. :)


End file.
